The Devil's Bride
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The second tale in the Demon Lover series. Cas is now the devil's human consort, his best friend is engaged to the devil's second in command... Rated M for violence and slash as usual ! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**You begged, you pleaded…you tried to vote twice *Looks at Dionysus Daughter98* !**

**By popular demand…the second story in the Demon Lover series is here.**

The Devil's Bride.

Chapter One.

Castiel wakes very excited…today is his first visit to hell as Consort. Today he will be presented to his husband's realm as their queen (for want of a better term). He stretches slowly then moves closer to the still sleeping devil to trail his finger tips over the exposed flesh of his husbands hip. Dean stirs at the light touch, a soft groan escapes him. Cas grins…loving the way Dean responds to him even in sleep. Cas knows his husband always wakes up hard for him and this morning is no exception, his hand trailed lower to find the impressive erection.

'Such a hard choice…suck or fuck?' thinks Cas with a wicked grin.

The devil rolls onto his back, eyes opening slowly, a smile on his lips "Morning baby".

"Good morning love" replies Cas before leaning in for a kiss.

When the kiss breaks Dean asks "Why are you awake so early gorgeous ?".

"Oh I wonder…what's today?" replied Cas.

The devil grins, knowing full well why his husbands awake so early "Oh that…".

"Yes…that" says Cas.

"You really are amazing Cas…not many humans are this happy to see hell" replied Dean as his hands wandered over his husbands naked form.

"I'm your Consort…I have nothing to fear in hell, you said so yourself" said Cas.

"Good point love. I um…I love how confident your becoming Cas" replied the devil.

"Oh you do, do you ? Well it's all your fault…you bring it out of me" grinned Cas as he kissed his way down Dean's stomach.

The devil moans as his husband kisses each letter of his tattoo, teasing him before moving lower.

"What else do I bring out of you, baby?" gasped Dean as Cas's tongue flicks across the head of his cock.

His Consort looks up at him, a wicked grin on his lips as he says "Oh you bring out my inner slut too".

"Fuck yes" moans Dean.

Then he's throwing his back with a cry as his husband swallows every inch of him.

"Are you sure your ready baby?" asked the devil for the third time.

Cas rolls his eyes but grins "Yes, Dean…I am".

"Ok…just don't take that amulet off under any circumstances" said Dean again as he looked his husband over.

Cas had chosen to wear tight black jeans, black boots, a black fitted tee, with a blood red button up over the top. He'd left it open so you could see the demon killer underneath. The protection amulet complimented the outfit but more importantly it would allow him to breathe in hell's toxic atmosphere. This of course being the main reason he could only visit until he died.

The devil nods…satisfied that they are ready. He pulls Cas into his arms and says "Here we go" before teleporting them both to hell.

**In Hell…**

His team stood at the gates of hell, awaiting their Lord and his Consort. They bow to them both when they appear.

"Welcome home, my Lord" says Azazel "Welcome to hell, Consort".

"Thank you Az" replies Cas with a smile.

The devil grins at them and says "I believe someone mentioned a wedding gift?".

Tom grins at him and replies "Yes, my Lord…this way".

They follow Tom through the gate and toward the courtyard in front of the palace.

Cas is slightly disgusted by the sight that greets them, a female body strung up and on display. He glances at Dean, who's grinning.

"Well done…one less problem for me to deal with. Az is this your handy work?" says the devil.

"Yes, my Lord…I put her down but it was Tommy boy's idea to make her a wedding gift" replied the demon.

"Thank you both" says Dean.

They smile and nod at him.

"Who was she?" asked Cas.

"Trouble…that is Meg, Sam's whore" replied Dean as he wrapped an arm around Cas knowing he's disturbed by this.

"Oh…then thank you Az, Tom. We needed her dead" says Cas.

Shock on all of their faces except Tom, he's grinning.

The devil laughs at their surprise.

Cas looks at him frowning but before he can ask Dean is leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

The kiss breaks and he turns to his demons and says "Like I'd pick a sweet as pie Consort…Cas will be a true Consort, don't worry".

Cas knows what he means through their bond and he allows a smug look to settle on his face.

The demons bow to him as Lilith says "Forgive our moment of doubt, Consort".

Cas glances at Dean, who just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Doubt me again and I may not be so forgiving" he snapped.

The devil grins thinking 'Well done, love'.

'Thank you' thinks Cas knowing Dean will hear him.

"Is all of hell assembled?" asked the devil.

"Yes, my Lord' replied Crowley.

"Then let's get this show on the road" says Dean.

They follow him and his Consort inside and through the palace to the balcony above the huge open area where the army assembles. Today however all of hell has turned out to meet their new Consort. Tom walks out onto the balcony and raises his hands…silence descends and he shouts "Hail Dean"

"Hail Dean" cries all of hell.

"Hail the devil" he shouts.

"Hail the devil" cries all of hell.

"Hail The Consort" shouts Tom.

"Hail The Consort" cries all of hell.

"Our Lord has returned to us with his Consort" shouts Tom.

All of hell cheers and cries out in excitement.

Tom moves to the right hand side of the balcony…the devil and his consort step out onto the balcony as he does so.

Dean raises the arm that Cas isn't holding, hand open…commanding silence. A hush descends on hell immediately, all of them eager to hear what their Lord has to say.

"My brothers and sisters…I present to you My Consort" yelled the devil as he and Cas step up to the balcony railing. Dean knows Cas's head is held high, a slightly smug look on his face and is so very proud of his Consort. All of hell erupts into cheers then, a few cries of "Hail The Consort" thrown in as well.

Cas gives a small smile 'Should I say anything' he thinks at his husband.

'If you want' Dean thought back.

The Consort raises his hand as Dean had and silence falls just as quickly as it had for devil. His smile gets bigger at that then he shouts "Here me now…I will only say this once. Dean is mine and mine alone, I do not share him and will not tolerate any of you bitches flirting with him in anyway. You may show your love with obedience and service as I will stand for nothing else. Believe me when I say that I will kill any fucking one you who disobeys me on this" before holding his shirt aside for them to see the demon killer as he glares at them.

A moment or two of silence then all of hell cries "Hail The Consort".

Castiel simply nods his head at them once.

The devil stands proudly beside his husband a grin on his face.

'Perfect love…you said exactly the right thing' he thinks.

'Flashing the demon killer didn't hurt either' thought Cas.

The devil chuckles.

A voice raises up above the crowd "Lord".

The devil looks to find the source…a demon steps forth.

"Speak" commands the devil.

"We have a gift for The Consort, my Lord" says the demon with a bow.

'Brace yourself baby…their idea of a gift may make you sick' thought Dean.

Cas just nods and says "Present your gift".

The crowd parts and an ornate silver throne is carried forth, shocking Dean. He glances at Tom who shrugs as if to say not me boss.

"Who gives this gift?" asked the devil.

"All of hell, my Lord…to honour your Consort" replies the demon who'd first spoken up.

Dean looks to Cas, his husband smiles at him then turns to the crowd again and says "I thank you all…it is beautiful".

Again hell erupts into cheers and cries of consort.

'Looks you're a hit baby' thinks Dean.

'Yes it does' thought Cas totally stunned by the reception he was getting but loving every moment of it too.

***All reviews welcome ! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I am working hard to keep up with all of the fic's I'm writing so please bare with me if updates are a little slow at times…I do let life have a small amount of my time every now and then lol***


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil's Bride.

Chapter Two.

The devil turns from the railing and nods to Crowley who vanishes heading down to oversee the throne being bought up to the throne room.

"Thank you all for welcoming My Consort so warmly, I shall not forget it" shouts the devil.

All of hell cheers.

He waits for them to settle again before saying "Now back to work you bitches…bring me souls" with a grin.

Another round of cheering and the demons slowly disperse as the devil and his consort go back inside with his team.

"That went well" says Alistair.

"Of course it did they all love our Lord" grins Lilith.

"Not as much as I do" stated Cas.

Lilith bows to him "Of course not Consort…no one could love our Lord the way you do".

Castiel grins at her…he likes her even more after that statement.

"Ruby go help Crowley, the rest of you with us…keep them at a distance I don't want any of them too close to Cas just yet" said the devil.

"Yes, my Lord" said Ruby before she vanished.

"Consider it done boss" said Tom.

He turns to find Cas, head slightly tilted looking at him questioningly.

"I'm going to take you on a tour of hell, the demons will want to fawn over you, some may even forget themselves and get too close to you…I can't allow that til your full consort" said Dean.

Cas just nods, trusting his husband completely.

'How much do you trust Lilith?' thought Cas.

'A lot. Why?' the devil thought back.

'I get the feeling I may need a personal guard but Tom's your second and out of the rest of your team I like her…she can be a companion of sorts. Is there a term for that…lady in waiting or something?' Cas thought.

The devil chuckled.

'Fuck I love you…your going to be a brilliant Consort baby. You already think like a full consort' thought Dean with a grin.

'I keep telling you…fuck the rules, as far as I'm concerned I am full Consort' thought Cas.

He couldn't help it, he pulls Cas into his arms and kisses him deeply.

"Tommy, your with me. Lil you stick to Cas like glue, the rest of you crowd control" said Dean.

His demons nod as they say "Yes, my Lord" in unison.

The devil offers his consort his arm, saying "Shall we…gorgeous".

"Show me our realm, love" replies Cas as he takes Dean's arm.

'He's gonna be a great Consort' thought Lilith as she fell into step beside Cas.

"Where to first boss?" asks Tom.

"I was thinking worst first and move up to the better parts of hell" replied Dean.

Tom looked shocked "You can't take The Consort into the lower levels".

"No, not yet. I meant Al's lair" replied Dean.

"Oh" said Tom somewhat relieved.

"Why can't I see the lower level's?" asked Cas.

"The lower we go the more toxic it gets…not even the amulet would help you down there baby" replied Dean.

"So what's Al's lair?" asked Cas.

"It's where Alistair does his best work" replies Lilith grinning.

"Oh, I see…are you working on anything at the moment Alistair?" asked The Consort.

"I'm always working on something, Consort" replied Al with a malicious grin.

The devil waits…expecting a shudder or some sign of repulsion from his husband but to his surprise Cas simply laughed and said "Of course you are".

'Fucking love this man' thought the devil with a grin.

They wander through hell, demons calling out to them as they go…words of welcome and adoration. Some try to approach them but are dissuaded by his team.

They make their way through hell and down to Al's lair to start the tour.

**On Earth…**

Gabriel paces, bored and lonely. He understands why he couldn't go with them today but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He misses Tommy even though he's only been gone a few hours.

'Fuck…I've got it bad' he thinks as he paces.

The phone rings in his office and he considers ignoring it then sighs and picks it up. Maybe business will distract him…yeah sure. Even making money has lost it's appeal for him…his mind turning to thoughts of his fiancée every chance it got. He is grinning now as he remembers the look on Cas's face when he flashed the engagement ring shortly after his best friend got home from his honeymoon.

_Cas had gasped, his face lighting up with joy for his friend._

"_Oh Gabe…it's beautiful. Congratulations…I'm so happy for you" enthused Cas._

"_It is, isn't it. We picked it out together" grinned Gabe._

"_How did he propose?" asked Cas, wanting all the details._

_Gabriel blushes "Right there in the store Cas…I picked the ring and he just got down on his knee in front of the whole store and asked me to marry him…I swear the salesgirl almost died of embarrassment" grinned Gabe._

"_That's so romantic Gabe…does this mean you'll be joining us in hell?" said Cas._

"_I dunno…we haven't talked about that yet" replied Gabe._

"_Oh…do you want too?" asked Cas._

"_I'm not sure Cas. It'll be different for me…I'm not special like you" replied Gabriel solemnly._

_His best friend frowns "Gabriel, your like my brother…if you want to join Tom in hell when you die I will speak to Dean and we will sort something out…you won't be just another damned soul, not while I'm Consort"._

"_Thanks Cas…even dead, I'd hate to be without Tommy" replied Gabe._

"_You won't be…I promise you that" said Cas as he hugged his friend tight._

**In hell…**

Castiel wrinkles his nose as the stench of blood an bile assaults his senses. He sighs thinking he'll have to get used such things if he is to be a true consort. To his surprise the smell is worse than the things he's seeing…bodies hung in various states, souls strapped to racks and being tortured. On one rack he notices a man half skinned but still conscious and frowns.

'This is hell' he thinks.

"So this is Al's lair…pretty nasty I know but necessary" says the devil.

"Why is it necessary?" asks Cas.

"Some demons, some souls need training…keeping in line and Alistair is the expert in that" replies Dean.

"So I see" says Cas as he looks around.

"We can move on if this is upsetting you, baby" says the devil.

Cas raises an eyebrow and replies "Why would this upset the devil's consort…they are getting what they need or deserve, aren't they?".

"Oh yes, Consort they most definitely are" grins Al proudly.

Determined to show himself worthy of Dean, Castiel says "Give me a demonstration Alistair".

The devil is stunned…then quickly moves to being damn proud of his husband.

"As you please Consort…it would be an honour" grins Alistair as he moves over to a soul chained to the wall.

'Are you sure about this, love?' thought the devil.

'Yes…I am Dean' Cas thinks back before turning his full attention to the master of torture.

"This sorry piece of shit keeps trying to get out of hell" says Al as he reaches into the soul.

A shrill scream escapes it and it trembles.

"Doesn't know it's place but I'll teach it" grins the demon as he twists something inside the soul making it howl in agony.

He wants to flinch at the sound but doesn't by sheer will alone.

'This might be harder to get used too' he thinks as Alistair shows off his skill.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry it took so long to update this…got lost in another fic I'm writing. More of the hell tour next chapter***


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil's Bride.

Chapter Three.

After Alistair's demonstration the tour moved on to the main levels. A few of the things Cas saw made him flinch but he supposed he'd get used to them eventually. He'd have to, to make Dean proud of him, to be a proper Consort to his devil. As they walked by the lake of fire a small group of demons tried to approach them but Dean's team kept them back.

"My lord please we must see you" called a demon.

The devil stops and asks "About what?"

"The prophecy my lord…we have found the last scroll" replied the demon.

"Hand it over…I'll read it and you'll come to me tomorrow and we shall discuss it then" said Dean.

"You will not want to wait, my lord it is worse than we first thought" replied the demon.

"We would have come to you sooner but you were on your honeymoon" said another one.

"Fuck…how much worse?" asked the devil.

The demon glances at Cas…and says "You kill The Consort".

"What?" snarls Dean.

Cas looks shocked.

"My lord I simply read what the scroll says not write it…but that's what it says" said the demon quickly, bowing as he did.

"Give me the fucking thing now" snapped Dean.

The scroll was promptly handed over to Azazel who turned and bought it to Dean.

"Forgive us lord…we mean no offence" grovelled the demon.

"Of course you didn't…your lord is simply angry at the thought that he could ever harm me. You may go" Cas found himself saying without really knowing why.

When the group had fled the devil looked as his husband and said "Thanks baby…I would of bitten their heads off and they don't deserve that. They did what I asked of them…it's not their fault I don't like what they found".

"Never thank me for doing my job, love. I am Consort after all" replied Cas.

"And a damn good one" added Lilith.

Cas looks at his new companion and smiles, she smiles back.

"Az…you read this ancient shit better than I do, are they right?" asks Dean as he hands the scroll back to his demon.

Azazel takes it and reads…he looks up at his lord and says "I'll need them all, parts of this don't make sense without the other six, my lord".

"Go…you know where I hid them. Get me answers quick Az" said the devil.

"Of course, my lord" replies Azazel before vanishing.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses his cheek.

The devil holds his Consort tight and says "Fuck it, tours over…we're going home".

They vanish.

The demons look at each other…all of them worried then Tom says "I'll be at Gabe's" then he too vanishes.

The devil and his Consort reappear in their bedroom. Dean lets go of Cas and paces away from him snarling. Cas has never seen this side of Dean but he doesn't flinch, he stands and waits for his husband to calm down.

"Why the fuck would I kill you?" he snaps "I could never…".

"Dean" says Cas softly.

The devil turns to his husband, see's the look on his face and goes to him. He wraps Cas in his arms and says "I love you, I would never hurt you".

"I know you wouldn't but what is this prophecy?" replied Cas.

Dean sighs "It's a long story baby".

"We have time…tell me" replied Cas.

The devil nods and leads Cas to the bed, they sit and Dean starts to explain the prophecy that had set him on his road to becoming the devil.

"It was foretold that one of us would rise so far in power that we would rival the devil and take hell but some of the scrolls were missing so no one knew who…I found the scroll that contained the name of the demon who would eventually rise that high" says Dean.

"It was your name, wasn't it?" asked Cas.

"Yeah…I was totally shocked but then I started to think about it and realised that leading hell was exactly what I wanted. The demons you met today helped me find the other missing ones and we used them as sort of guide but we had trouble finding the last one, til now" replied Dean.

"So you were meant to be the devil" grinned Cas.

"Yeah baby I was…only a few trusted demons knew it though and they all worked hard to get me there" replied Dean.

"Az and the others?" asked Cas.

"Yeah…Az and Crowley worked the hardest. Besides Tommy that is, he was with me from the start. All six of the one's we had made vague reference to some deed I would do after becoming the devil…none of it sounded good so I pushed to have the seventh scroll found so we could know what deed…now I wish I hadn't" said Dean.

"Dean…do I look worried?" asked Cas.

"No" replied Dean

"Then you shouldn't be…you love me, I trust you completely. What ever happens that will never change" said Cas.

"Even if I kill you?" asked the devil.

"Even then…I am yours, my love. Your lover, your husband, your Consort…I belong to you willingly" replies Cas tenderly.

"You'd really love me still?" asked Dean.

"Love I can only think of one reason you'd ever do such a thing…to bring me to hell" replied Cas.

Dean thought about that for a moment then said "Your right…it is the only reason. I mean if you ever cheat on me I'll kill who ever your with not you and I know you'll never betray me and try to take hell so that only leaves bringing you to our realm for good as a why".

Cas nods "That's what I thought too. Oh and by the way…I will never cheat on you, I love you too much to hurt you like that. Besides I seriously doubt anyone man or demon could fuck me the way you do love".

"Baby you always know just what to say, don't you" grinned Dean as he leaned in to kiss his husband deeply.

Azazel had all seven scrolls laid out and was cross referencing them when Crowley appeared and said "Any luck love?".

"Nothing he'll be happy about…well one thing" replies Az.

"Oh so he does kill Castiel then?" asks Crowley as he looks over Az's shoulder.

"He'll have too or Castiel won't come to hell" replies Azazel solemnly.

"Your right, love…he won't like that at all. Why won't The Consort come to hell when he dies?" said Crowley.

"His soul is too pure. Mind you Dean's gonna love that the seventh scroll mentions Castiel by name…proves he was meant to find and fall for him all along" grinned Az.

"Bullshit…show me" says Crowley.

Azazel points out the name.

"Well I'll be fucked" exclaims Crowley.

"Later…we have work to do first" grinned Az with a wink.

Crowley chuckles and says "It wasn't an offer Az".

"Of course not…why would you offer me what's already mine" replied Azazel as he pulled Crowley into his arms.

"I thought we had work to do" grinned the demon.

"I can read and fuck you at the same time" teased Az.

"No you won't…you'll loose your train of thought the moment I moan for you, love" retorted Crowley.

"Yeah true…we better work then or Dean will skin us" replied Az.

"Do as he says not as he does huh?" joked Crowley.

Azazel laughs at his lover and shakes his head "Something like that".

***All reviews welcome. Again humble apologies for updates being so sparse lately blame the Dark Heart it has laid siege to my mind and is only letting a few hostages out at a time. I have fired the negotiator and am awaiting his replacement…the bouncers were killed when my mind was taken so there is no inside man to save the day lol***


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil's Bride.

Chapter Four.

Tongues entwined, Dean pulls Cas in close…pressing against him as they kiss. Cas's hands roam and caress, trying to distract his husband from this damn prophecy. He hates seeing Dean this way…has to make it better. The kiss breaks and Cas is kissing his way along Dean's jaw, one hand stroking along his side as the other undoes his jean's.

"I know what your doing baby" grins Dean.

No response, Cas just keeps kissing his way to his husbands ear. He nips lightly when he gets there making the devil moan. He licks up the outer edge as he purrs "Gonna ride you til you cum, love".

"Fuck yes" gasps Dean as he teleports their clothes to the floor. All other thought vanishes from Dean's mind as it is filled with images of what Cas looks like when he's doing exactly that. His husbands hands on his shoulders push him backwards and he falls willingly…laughing a little.

"I love you Dean" moans Cas as he positions himself and gently slides down onto his devil's hard cock.

Dean moans as Cas takes every inch of him "Love you too Cas".

The Consort starts with a slow gentle motion…knowing Dean will soon be begging him to go faster, harder.

"Oh baby…yes" moans Dean.

"Dean" moans Cas, loving the feel of his husband inside him.

"Yes love…oh yes, faster baby" moans Dean.

Cas smiles but keeps the slow pace wanting to hear Dean beg for him.

"So good Cas….oh" moans the devil.

"Yes love" gasps Cas as he rocks up and down.

A few minutes more of this slow pace and Dean is begging "Baby please…faster…oh Cas".

Cas rocks just a little faster.

"Tease" gasps Dean.

Cas chuckles "You love it when I tease you".

"Yeah baby I do…..love everything you do" moaned Dean.

Cas picks up the pace a little, making Dean moan deeply. The devil's hands slide up his husbands thighs to his hips and he arches up…bucking to meet him, trying to get Cas to fuck him harder. Cas stills and raises an eyebrow at Dean.

"Aww, come on baby….fuck me hard" whines Dean.

"Beg" grins Cas.

The devil is surprised but fairly turned on by the idea so he does it, he begs.

"Please Cas….fuck me hard baby…I need you so bad love please" begs Dean.

A small smile graces Cas's face then as he says "You call that begging?".

He moves as if he's going to get off of Dean but the devil clutches his hips and begs "Baby please….oh please, I have to have you please love".

Cas grins and starts to ride harder…faster, dragging a moan from his husband.

"Oh Cas…fuck yes love, just like that baby…so good" pants Dean.

The Consort throws his head back and moans as he picks up the pace again…done with teasing, as this feels way to good. Dean's hard cock feels so good inside him and Cas can barely get enough. Then Dean is pulling him down for a kiss, it's urgent and rough and Cas loves it.

Tom goes straight home…is itching to hold his human, the idea of Dean having to kill Cas has disturbed him. He knows that Dean will be even more upset by the idea than he is but it got him thinking about Gabe and how they'd get him to hell when he died. Then the thought of Gabriel dying upset him even more and he could hardly wait to have his lover in his arms.

'He's in the office' thought Tom as he reached out and looked for Gabe.

He teleports there, Gabe looks up and grins at him "Hello Tommy, your back early" says Gabe as he gets up and moves around his desk.

The demon moves to meet him half way and warps Gabe in a tight hug.

"Tommy what's wrong…what happened?" asked Gabe.

"Just…I dunno how to explain it sweetheart" replied Tom.

"Is Cas ok?" asked Gabriel getting worried now.

"Yeah Castiel is fine…there's a prophecy that we've been working to fore fill, it's how we knew Dean would become the devil and the last scroll was found recently" replied Tom as he held his human.

"So what's got you all worked up?" asked Gabe.

"Everything in this prophecy has been right…everything and the last one says Dean has to kill Cas…" trailed off Tom.

Gabriel gasps.

"What? No…Dean would never do that" says Gabriel horrified.

"He has too…or Cas won't go to hell and it got me thinking…about you" said Tom.

Gabriel frowns then.

"What about me Tommy?" he asks.

"You'll die sweetheart and I don't ever want to loose you…not even to death. Would you join us in hell?" said Tom.

Gabriel smiles then and says "Yes Tommy I would…Cas kind of promised he'd sort something out so we could be together after I die".

Tom grins then and thinks 'I really have to thank The Consort next time I see him'.

The demon leans in and kisses his human deeply before teleporting their clothes away and growling "Gonna fuck you right here on your desk my sweet Gabriel".

A shiver runs through his human and Tom chuckles.

"Yes" moans Gabe.

Tom picks him up and sits him on his desk…Gabe leans back, spreading his legs as he does.

"Oh sweetheart…your so damn hot" moans Tom as he reaches down to tease his lovers entrance with his fingers.

"Oh Tommy…yes" gasps Gabe.

'Fucking love this man' thinks the demon as he drops to his knee's to use his tongue to get his human wet enough to take his aching hard on.

"Tommy" moans Gabe as the demon licks and shoves his tongue in deep.

"Oh Tommy…yes" gasps Gabe.

The demon licks and laps at his human until he's wet then stands and gently enters him, sheathing himself to the hilt.

"Oh Sweetheart" moans Tom as he begins to thrust slowly.

Gabriel wraps his legs around his demon, his hands wandering up Tom's sides as he does.

"Never gonna be without you Gabe" husks Tom as he picks up the pace.

"Yours forever" gasps Gabe.

The demon makes love to his human…needing to be close to him, to see the love in Gabriel eye's. Tom is surprised that he feels this way…he is after all a demon.

'This must be how Dean feels about Castiel' he thinks briefly then all thoughts but Gabe vanish as his human moans his name and writhes underneath him.

"Love you Gabe" husks Tom as he thrusts.

"Love you too Tommy" moans Gabe.

***All reviews welcome ! Sorry this chapter is late and short…life just keeps getting in the way but I will try and get back on track, thank you for being so patient ! ***


End file.
